Consumers often spend valuable time shopping at various merchants for the best deal on an item or service for purchase. Merchants often advertise to consumers without specifically knowing what the consumer is interested in purchasing. Accordingly, both consumers and merchants would benefit from a system that allows a merchant insight into a consumer's specific needs and provides the consumer with the best deal for the consumer.